Moving on
by Think Purple 54
Summary: A girl just broke Wally's heart, Would Kuki be able to help him? Just read it!


**A/N: Another 3/4 one-shot! First of all this is not my best work and the second thing you should know is that the girl Wally is talking about at the beginning Is NOT Kuki, The characters might be OOC but won't you be OOC if the person you loved just broke up with you? I hope you like the story anyway.**

**I don't own KND.**  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Wally sat on the corner of his bed thinking, He loved her for so long and now she broke his heart, why did he tell her from the first place? He should've never told her, He should've guessed that she didn't love him back and that she'll never will, He just made him self a total no body in front of her, He was so Heart broken right now and he would do anything to tale that stupid confession back.

He heard a small knock on the door, Then he heard the door opening, He turned around to see Kuki stepping into his room, He didn't know what to do, He Wanted to talk to someone but in the same time he wanted to be totally alone...

"Hey" Kuki said softly.

"Hi" Wally replied her sadly.

"I heard the news" Kuki said sitting on the edge of Wally's bed "Are you okay?"

Wally looked at her for a second, was he okay? No he wasn't, How could a girl make him feel so broken? He wanted to sit in silence and not top reply Kuki But something told him that he should.

"No I don't think I am" He said slowly.

Kuki sighted, she hated to see Wally like this, what did he do to deserve all this? She was so angry at that girl who broke his heart, But at the same time She was glad that Wally doesn't love her any more.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kuki wondered slowly.

"I don't know, A part of me wants to, And another part doesn't, Talking about being heart broken is not so much fun ya know" Wally snapped.

Kuki scowled but she knew that he was really sad right now, and she understand it, they sat in silence for a moment not knowing what to say then Wally finally spoke.

"Did I do anything wrong?" He wondered.

"What do you mean?" Kuki raised an eye brown at him.

"I mean when I told her that I loved her, And when I tried to get her attention was it a mistake?"

Kuki sighted "You thought that she loved you Wally"

"But she didn't" Wally muttered, Then completed "Just answer the cruddy question Kuki"

Kuki thought for a second then sighted "No, You did nothing wrong, You were so in love with her and you thought that she loved you back, You translated All those little friendship hints into love, because you wanted her to love you, and you were ready to do anything for her, but she didn't appreciate it"

Wally let out a small chuckle "So basically I was just acting stupid and hopeless"

"No that's not what I meant!"

"Then what do you mean?"

Kuki sighted again "Look Wally what happened doesn't matter any more, what matters right now is that you really should move on and learn from your Mistakes"

Wally looked down "I am not so sure about this..."

Kuki was really angry right now she got up and exclaimed "You really can't like Annie that much! I mean c'mon dude she tortures you all the time, She lives To make your life miserable!"

"Hey I help her too" I said suddenly coming out from no where.

"I didn't know you're in this story" Wally turned to me.

I thought about it for a moment "You're right I am not" I jumped out of the window.

"Okay that was weird..." Wally said still confused.

"Ya... Anyway where were we? Oh ya, How could you love someone who tortures you?" Kuki wondered again.

"Well... She's cute when she does it"

"Wally you're getting on my nerves" Kuki exclaimed.

Wally sighted "Sorry I am just a little upset"

Kuki's eyes softened, she sat on the bed next to Wally and hugged him, normally he would push her away but he hugged back, He needed that hug, Kuki Smiled at that.

"I am sure things will go better for you Wally, You just need to move on, It will be hard but you have to"

Wally smiled from some reason Kuki could always make him feel better, Kuki pulled away and smiled at him.

"Well I have to go now, I'll see you later Wally" She waved and got out of his room.

Wally looked at the desk beside his bed and picked up a picture, this time it was Kuki's picture, Kuki was right he had to move on and to learn from his Mistakes, But moving on is always easier when you find someone else to love...  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**A/N: So short, And So OCC but I enjoyed writing it, and I hope that you liked it too!**

**Annie: Aw you think I am cute Wally!**

**Wally: Well Sarah made me say it *Points at me***

**Me: Hey I only write the truth!**

**Annie a.k.a Fearofchicken13: Lol I'd never break Wally's heart.**

**Wally: Well you did in this story...**

**Kuki: Hey does that mean that Wally loves me now?**

**Me: Well ya.**

**Annie: Aw :(**

**Me: Sorry Annie!**

**Kuki: Yay Wally loves me *Hugs Wally***

**Me: Oh just review the story people!**


End file.
